The New Hero in Town
by Kindness to Everyone and thing
Summary: A girl from our world is sucked into the world of Ultimate Spiderman and soon finds out she has amazing powers. But what happens when Loki comes after her and what are his intentions? Who will win her heart: Peter, Danny or Sam?
1. Missing Family

**(AN: Hey everyone! So I've been occupied with school, my sister coming home, my other sister being pregnant and my nephews. I will post new chapters a soon as I can but it will take time. FYI my birthday is coming up on September 11****th**** and I'm planning something for me and my friends so I won't update for a while. Anyway this story has been in my head for a while.) (Also some of these people and places are real but due to privacy the names have been changed. Enjoy)**

It was a hot August day in the small town of Lincoln Missouri. A young teenage girl was walking down town carrying a black back pack. The girl had abnormally long brown hair that reached her knees. It was pulled into a braid. She wore no makeup but her skin was nearly flawless except for a scar under her right eye. Her skin was tan with a few freckles on her nose. Her eyes where unnatural as they changed from emerald green to sapphire blue. She was roughly six feet tall.

She was warring a red t-shirt, blue jean knee length dark blue jeans. A pair of black convers adorned her feet with short black socks. A ring on a sliver chain was across her neck. Her name was Alexia Ice.

As she entered a small apartment.

"Uncle Roy I'm home!" She said. There was silence. "Uncle Roy?!" She ran around the apartment looking for her uncle but found no one. She quickly called the police.

"Hello? I'd like to report a missing person."

"I'm sorry , we couldn't find any trace of your uncle. Do you have any other family to stay with?" A police woman said.

"No, my mom died a long time ago, my dad went missing and my sister is in Japan studying marshal arts." Rose said.

"Well then we'll have to put you in the care of the state till your uncle is found." The officer said.

"No! I'm 15! I can take care of myself!" Alex said.

"I'm sorry but until you're 18 you'll be in the state's custody. Pack your things you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." The officer said before leaving.

Alex packed her things but she had no intention of going with the officers tomorrow. She filled a large back pack with her clothing and a large suit case with pictures, three stuffed animals, her pillow a heart shaped locket, a dozen books and about $300 cash. She put her phone, charger and head phones in the bag as well and slipped out the window.

Alex ran into woods when suddenly a bright light enveloped her and all went black.

Norman Osborn, also known as Iron Patriot was walking through Central Park. Things where finally getting better between him and Harry but not by much. What Harry needed was a sibling or a pet. Suddenly he saw a girl fall from the sky and land in a nearby bush. He quickly ran over to her.

The girl looked to be slightly younger than Harry, probably 15 maybe 16. He saw the back pack and suitcase lying next to her.

"_Is she running away from something?" _Norman thought. He noticed she had a gash on her arm. He decided to take her back to the penthouse to check her for more injuries.


	2. New World New Beginings

(AN: This takes place before Norman became the Goblin again.)

Norman's P.O.V

I called a cab and took the girl go the penthouse. I was curious about her. What kid falls from the sky with a back pack and a suitcase? Its not the weirdest thing in New York but still.

3rd Person's P.O.V

Norman placed Alex on the couch. He dialed the Police and asked if anyone had filed a missing person report. No one had for a teenage girl. So the girl wasn't missing, so where was she from? He suddenly heard a soft groan. He looked at the girl who was now opening her eyes.

"What happened I feel like someone hit with a tank." She said sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Norman asked

Alex's P.O.V

I looked at the man. Oh crud, that's Norman Osborn. If I'm looking at him that means, oh dear cheese I'm in the world of Marvel. Then I realized he asked me if I was okay.

"I think so. Where am I? Last thing I remember is running through the woods and then a bright flash of light." I said.

"You're in my home and why where you running?" Norman asked.

"I was trying to run from the cops. My uncle Roy disappeared, the cops wanted to put me in the custody of the state. I didn't want that, so I pack up as much stuff that I could and ran away."

He nodded.

"You can stay here if you want."

I was caught off guard by his kindness. There had to be a catch but what other choice did I have? Was I going to do? Sleep under the Brooklyn Bridge in a cardboard box?

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn." I said.

I heard a door open and close. I turned and saw Harry Osborn.

"Uh dad who's this?" Harry asked.

"I'm Alexia but people call me Alex." I said.

"She'll be staying with us for a while." Norman said.

Harry looked kind of shocked.

Harry's P.O.V

I know what dad's plan is. He thinks I need company. Oh boy…


	3. Powers and Meetings

Alex's P.O.V

Its been about a week since Mr. Osborn let me stay with them and I would be starting school at midtown high with Harry. Harry and I grew close, he was the big brother I never had. Though he was slightly over protective I couldn't ask for anything better. I felt like the world was right. That's when things got complicated.

It was Saturday night and Harry and I were having a movie night. I told no horror movies or anything to graphic so we settled on murder mystery/comedy. It was roughly 11:30 p.m when I heard something.

"Harry did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" He asked getting up.

"What if someone's in the penthouse?" I asked

We went to the front door and saw it was kicked in. I looked around and saw the Trapster. Oh god. I ran back to Harry.

"The Trapster is in the penthouse!" I whispered yelled.

Suddenly Harry was caught in a big sticky mess on the wall. I gulped and started walking backwards as the Trapster walked towards me. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hey look its SpiderMan!" I yelled.

"What?! Where?!" He said turning around and started blasting goop at everything.

"Man he needs to chill out." I said. Just as I said that a blast of ice shot out of my hand at the Trapster and incased him in ice. Harry looked at me while I looked at hands.

"Since when can you do that?!" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know!" I said scared.

About an hour later the Police showed up. They got Harry unstuck and started asking us a bunch of questions. But when they asked who froze the Trapster I got nervous.

"Uh well she wore a royal blue outfit with gold and silver markings, she had a royal blue mask covering her face, white hair and gold staff with a blue crystal on top." I said.

"Did she give a name?" The officer asked

"Uh yeah, Guardian. She said her name was Guardian." I said. The police left half hour later.

Harry and I sat on the couch. I was shaking pretty badly. How did I get ice powers?

"So have long have you had ice powers?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! M-Maybe I've always had them and I'm just learning about them now? I-I don't know!" I breaking down crying. Harry held me till I stopped. Suddenly my necklace started glowing and suddenly I was in the suit I described to the cops.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Apparently I'm Guardian now." I said. My necklace had turned into a staff. "We can't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

On Monday I started school with Harry. As I was walking Flash Thompson knocked my books out of my arms, laughed and walked away. I sighed and began picking up my books.

"Here, let me help you." Someone said. Looking up and my eyes met a pair of beautiful green ones.

"I'm Danny Ran." He said.

"I'm Alexia Ice but everyone calls me Alex." I said.

Danny's P.O.V

Alex looked like a goddess. Her long hair covered her left eye.

"That's a beautiful name." I said. She blushed.

"Shucks." She said.

"So what class you headed too?" I asked.

"Algebra, with Mr. Daniel." She said.

"Hey same here." I said. "I'll walk you."

She agreed with a smile.

We walked to class together when I saw Peter, Sam, Luke and Ava.


	4. The Past, The Future, The Present

Peter's P.O.V

Danny came over with a girl. She was extremely pretty, her long hair was tucked behind her left ear showing a sliver owl earing. She was warring a pair of navy blue shorts, a dark green tank top and a black short sleeved hoddie.

"Hi their I'm Peter Parker." I said introducing myself to her.

"Alexia Ice, but call me Alex." She said. Her voice sounded like the angels where talking.

Suddenly Sam shoved me back.

"I'm Sam Alexzander. Did it hurt when fell from Heaven because you look like an angel." He said, causing Alex to blush.

"Actually I am from a small town in Missouri 45 minutes to an hour away from St. Louis. I also spent five years at the Kunoichi academy of Japan." She said. I got the weirdest image of her in a ninja outfit with wings.

Suddenly a wall collapsed showing the Trapster and the Frightful Four.

"Alright where's Guardian?!" Trapster said raising his guns. Who's Guardian?

Alex's P.O.V

Aw crap. I should have known this was going to happen. I did the logical thing and ran away. Thank God they didn't notice me. I went into a stall in the girl's room. I held the ring on my necklace in my fist and began focusing. When I opened my eyes I was in my Guardian suit. I ran out and saw Spider Man and his crew. I was trying very hard not to go into fan girl mode at that moment.

"Who are you?" Nova said looking at me.

"Guardian's the name, freezing bad guys is the game." I said.

"You're Guardian? But you're a girl!" He said. I growled witch cause him to back away.

"So? White Tiger's a girl. Now if you would excuse me I bad guys to fight." I said running off.

Peter/Spidey's P.O.V

Guardian's voice sounded a lot like Alex's. Oh crap, Alex IS Guardian. I saw her get flung into a locker by Wizard.

~After the fight~

Nova/Sam's P.O.V

We managed to cause the Frightful Four to run away but Alex/Guardian was knocked out. Part of her mask was turning red which meant she was bleeding. We decided to take her to the S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier to get her checked out.

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up in some sort of hospital like room. I noticed my mask was off and my hair was back to brown. Wait, MY MASK IS OFF! I stated panicking and jumped off the bed I was on. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, looking in a nearby mirror and saw my cheek had a big stitch on it. Oh gosh, Harry's going to freak out. Suddenly I heard a door open and saw a doctor with one arm.

"Where am I?" I asked him scared.

"You're in the S.H.I.E.L.D Tri-Carrier infirmary. I'm Doctor Connors, and what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Alexia Ice, but call me Alex." I said not feeling so scared anymore.

Doors opening, an African American man stepped. He wore all black and an eye patch. I tensed up a bit, this guy scared me. I saw Peter, Ava, Luke, Danny and Sam behind him.

"You must be Alexia." The black man said.

"Call me Alex please, Alexia makes me sound like priss." I said. "What am I doing here?"

"We want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D" the man said.

A wave of surprise hit me, rendering me speechless. If I joined I could learn to be a better hero, but what would Harry say? He'd freak out when he sees the stiches. But maybe they could help me find Uncle Roy.

"Okay sure." I said. "If it helps me become a better hero then I'll join." I said.

After a test they sent me home and told me they'd be in touch. As I walked back to Harry's I kept thinking about how I was going to find Uncle Roy…..

No P.O.V

In another world Loki watch Alex walk home threw a magic mirror. In his right hand was a photo of him and a woman. In the picture he and the woman where sitting on a hill laughing and smiling. Loki was warring a green t-shirt and a pair of dark pants. The woman was warring a non-formal dress and sneakers.

In Loki's other hand was a stuffed bear that obviously been hand made. It was dark brown with black buttons for eyes.

"Alex, you've grown so much. Curse Thor for erasing your memory. Don't worry I'll get you back soon." He whispered to himself.

_Flash Back_

_Loki and the woman from the picture at a nice restaurant in St. Louis overlooking Cardinals Stadium. _

"_I'll never understand how you mortals find this game so entertaining." He said taking a sip of water. _

_The woman across from him had long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was warring a black and red dress that did its best to hide her eight month pregnant stomach. Suddenly she gasped in pain. _

"_Loki, i-its time." She said in pain. Loki's eyes widened as he teleported them to the hospital. _

_Temporary flash back end. _

Peter's P.O.V

After Alex went home we all went to my house.

"Okay I'm just going to say it I call dibs on Alex!" Sam said.

"What do you mean you call dibs on her?! I like her more than you!" I said.

"Alex is a human being not a possession." Danny said. "Besides she likes me more."

Sam, Danny and I began yelling at each other.

Ava's P.O.V

Luke and I watched them fight. Sheesh, maybe they should get to know Alex before they fight over her.

**(Author's note: Thanks for the faves and comments. My birthday is Thursday and I'll be turning 15. Also my nephew Evan destroyed one of my Lego sets that took me all summer to build so I'm P'ed off. So the next chapter will be called Revenge of Venom.) **


	5. Secrets of the Past Relieved

**(AN: Hey thanks for all the favorites, follows and comments. Just a head's up Thor will be in this chapter and Loki and Alex ARE NOT LOVERS okay? Please get that out of your head.** **Also Venom's revenge will be later on, sorry. For those who can answer this right they get a chapter dedicated to them. Who is my favorite super hero: Spider Man or Robin?) **

Alex's P.O.V

As I walked back to the pent house I felt like someone was watching me. I decided to run the rest of the way. When I finally got back I collapsed on the couch.

"You okay Alex? And what happened to your cheek?!" A voice said. I turned my head and saw Harry.

"Long story that I don't want to talk about it." I said exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Harry's P.O.V

I was worried about Alex but I decided to let her rest. I was really worried about her, but what was I going to do? Keep her locked in her room? Tie her to a chair?

Sighing, I sat on the couch and watched Alex sleep. That's when my phone buzzed and I saw that Pete texted me.

"Hey do you and Alex want to come over to play truth or dare with us tonight? Aunt May's out." The text said.

"Sure, be over in about an hour. Alex fell asleep." I texted back.

I shook Alex awake but she wacked me with a pillow.

"Alex wake up, we're going to Pete's house."

"ZzzzZZZzzzzz" was al I got out of her.

I took a cup of water and poured it on her head. She woke up with a jump.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said.

"You know you didn't have to get me wet to wake me up." She said with a glare. She shook her hair dire like a dog, thus getting me wet.

"Hey!" I complained.

No P.O.V

Alex went to change clothes while Harry waited. It was apparent that these two where becoming like siblings. Harry thought of Alex like a younger sister. He would break anyone that hurt her.

Alex's P.O.V

I came out in a dark blue t-shirt, dark blue ankle length skinny jeans, and my black leather jacket. I had two silver bracelets on each wrist and my necklace.

"Let's go." I said.

We got to Peter's house about 15 minutes later. I knocked on the door and Peter opened it.

"Hey Peter." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, hi Alex." Peter said.

"Hi." I said.

We went inside and saw the others sitting on the ground in a circle. I sat next to Danny and Sam, Peter and Harry sat next to Luke, Ava and MJ.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Peter asked.

"I'll go, Ava truth or dare." I asked.

"Truth." Ava said.

"Oh come on Ava you always pick truth! Try picking dare for once." Sam said.

"Fine, dare then."

I gave a mischievous grin. "I dare you prank call Principle Coulson. And if you don't you have to kiss Sam." I said. Ava's eyes went wide.

Peter's P.O.V

When Alex grinned like that it reminded me of….. Loki.

"Fine I'll do the call." Ava said. Alex handed her MP3 player (iPod).

"This doesn't have an official caller ID on it. Just numbers." Alex said.

Ava dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. She put it on speaker so we could all hear.

"_Hello? This is Phil" _A voice on the other end said.

"This is Bob from pizza place we wanted to make sure we had your order right, anchovies and onions right?" Ava said trying to a man's voice.

"_What? I never ordered a pizza!" _Colson said.

"So you don't want the garlic bread?" Ava said.

A shout of frustration came from the other end and hung up. We all started laughing.

"That was funny." Harry said laughing.

And so we played for the next two hours. Sam was dared to run up and the street yelling 'the British are coming', Danny had to tell us what was his most embarrassing secret (He accidently got stuck in the woman's restroom at the mall when he was nine.), Luke had to stick his head in the toilet, MJ had to tell us who would she rather kiss, Flash or a squid, (she chose squid.). Harry had to kiss a banana. I had to tell what the weirdest thing I ever did was. I told them about the time when I was six and I would act like a dog. Then it came to Alex.

"Alex truth or dare?" MJ asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Have you ever had a crush or a boyfriend before?"

Alex went quite for about a minute, then sighed. There was a look of pain in her eyes, pain and heartbreak.

"Yeah. There was this guy name Jacob and I had a huge crush on him. So on Valentine's Day I went to tell him my feelings when I saw him kissing my best friend. I was shattered. I spent the rest of the year in boxing classes after school or anything I could do to get my mind off of him. But over the summer I met a nice boy named Drake. When I told him I like him…. Well let's just say I wasn't just scared emotionally…." She said. She had tears rolling down her cheek.

I frowned. Harry moved to comfort her.

We ended the game and everyone went home.

Alex's P.O.V

When we got back I went straight to my room. I took out my journal and began writing.

"_September 9__th__,_

_Dear Journal,_

_Honestly, I'm confused. Three guys one heart. I feel like Misako and Nya. I mean Danny's super sweet, smart, and kind and those green eyes remind me of mom's. Peter's also sweet, smart and I love his puns. Sam makes me laugh a lot. UG! Why is love so confusing? _

_But on another note, dad. I feel like I'm close to finding him and Uncle Roy. If I find dad then I could figure out why I have powers, why I like the cold, why my eyes change color."_

I put my journal away.

Loki's P.O.V

I watched Alex the entire night. I saw the heart break in her eyes. I wanted to murder those boys who hurt her.

No P.O.V

_Flash Back _

_Loki and the woman got to the hospital. She was in labor for nearly two hours. He constantly pacing in the waiting room. _

"_Mr. Loki?" A nurse said. _

"_Yes?" Loki said turning around. _

"_Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby girl." The doctor said ushering him in. _

_Loki went over to his wife as she held the baby close. The baby a had a tuff of brown hair on her head and a small birth mark shaped like a dolphin on her neck. _

"_She's perfect." Loki said. _

_Three hours later, Thor stopped by to see his new niece. Thor could tell the baby was going to do great things one day. He use some magic to give her some powers that she would discover later in her life. Loki did the same. However they noticed little snowflakes coming from her hands as she giggled. They both smiled when suddenly the door was kicked in. _

_A man with red hair entered with a ten year old girl behind him. _

"_Where's the little brat?" He hissed as his eyes rested on the baby girl Loki was holding. The man took out a glowing sphere and a knife. _

"_Greg you should not be here!" The woman said._

"_Shut it Maria! You left me for him, "he hissed pointing at Loki. "And now I take what is most precious to you and him by killing her!" He grabbed the baby girl and slid the knife under her eye causing her to wail in pain. Both Thor and Loki lost it. Thor grabbed the man by the shirt as Loki grabbed the baby from the man. _

_Loki teleported out of the room and yelled for help. A nurse took the baby and rushed to heal the wound. Loki also told a nearby security guard what had happened. Then guard called for another guard and they went to arrest the man._

_Loki held the baby close after she had gotten stitched up. _

"_No harm will ever come to you again little Alexia." Loki said. "Not as long as I'm breathing." _

_Another Temporary End._


	6. Murder

**(This will revile more of Alex's past and with a huge shock coming up.) **

Harry's P.O.V

I learned that Alex's birthday was in a week so Pete and the others were going to plan a big party for her. I learned she liked the night sky and costume parties so we are going to throw her a costume party under the stars in Central Park. Ava was doing invitations, Peter was in charge of decorations, Sam was in charge of food, MJ was going to get the cake and Luke, Danny and I were going to keep her occupied.

"So what are you getting Alex for her birthday? I'm getting her a drawing kit." MJ asked all of us.

"I'm getting her something really special." I said not giving anything away about my gift.

The others just shrugged and said they didn't know what they were getting her.

"Maybe you could tell us what she's into so we have an idea on what to get her." Ava said.

"Well she love music, sing, play or dancing to it. She's obsessed with Mythology, Greek, Roman or Egyptian. Origami, she loves origami. She has a weird obsession with ninjas, basically anything from Japan. She loves animals, except chimpanzees. She's terrified of them." I said.

Sam's P.O.V

I got an idea what I was going to get her now. Wait where was Alex right now?

Alex's P.O.V

I was hanging out with Doc. Connors helping him test out a machine that helps agents with amnesia get their memories back. I volunteered to test it when other where to scared.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I had said. I hate the Hunger Games but I love saying that. So the doc attached electrodes to my head. I was a tad nervous but I put on a brave face.

"Okay you might feel a slight shock." He said. He flipped the switch and suddenly my eyes went wide.

_Flash Back No P.O.V_

"_Mommy look!" Alex said as she made a little bunny from snow, even at five her powers where growing. Suddenly she became aware of the creepy man outside the window. He took a base baseball bat and shattered the window. Ale ran to her mother's room screaming, "Mommy!" _

_When she got to her mother's room she found her mother on the phone calling the police since she heard the window being smashed. Suddenly there was the sound of gun shots and the bullets hit her mother causing her to drop the phone and fall on the ground. Blood was gushing from the wounds in her side. _

"_MOMMY!" Alex cried. She did her best to send ice at the man but only succeeded in pushing him back a tad. She then created a sheet of ice in the door that hopefully would slow him down. She turned back to her mommy who was getting paler. She quickly called 911 again and told them what was happening (leaving out her powers) and told them to hurry._

"_Alex? Sweetie…" Her mom croaked out. Alex hugged her mom. _

"_Mommy, it going to be okay, the ambulance is coming and they'll fix you up and then daddy will take us to the cabin and we'll be safe. And we'll live happily ever after just like in the fairy tales." Alex said. She was shaking and crying a little._

_Maria moved her daughter's hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled softly. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but not everything is like a fairy tale. I'm dying. I won't live for too much longer. I'm sorry." Maria said petting her daughter with tears in her own eyes. "I love you so much. And I know you'll grow up to do great things and you'll grow up to be a great person." She said._

"_Mommy before you go please sing me Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, please. And I love you too." Alex said with tears streaming down her face._

"_Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world you shine,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star, _

_How….. I… wonder…. What… you… are…." And with her last breath Maria was able to say, "Happy birthday my little kitten." The Maria's eyes shut and she went limp._

"_Mommy no!" Alex wailed. "Please wake up please! Mommy please don't go! I-I need you!"Alex wailed loudly. Then she said a prayer threw her tears. _

"_Father in Heaven please be with mommy as she enters your kingdom. Amen." Alex cried. _

_The man broke through the ice and raised the gun at Alex's head. Suddenly a large hammer came from nowhere, hitting the man in the head thus killing him. Thor flew in and his hammer flew back into his hand. He picked up Alex and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Thor cried too. _

_The police and the paramedics arrived moments later. They took the bodies and left Alex and Thor to grieve. _

_Thor stayed with Alex for two weeks and then another three weeks after the funeral. Loki was also staying there trying to comfort his daughter. But nothing seemed to work. _

_Alex had lost her light. That light that all little children had. She never went outside, barely ate and hardly left her room. Thor knew what needed to be done, he had to erase Alex's memories. He did so when Loki was out. After he did he sent her to her mom's brother to live there. _

_End of Flash Back._

Alex's P.O.V

I started crying and ran away crying. I took to the skies and just kept flying. I didn't care where went I just needed to be alone.

Sam's P.O.V

I saw Alex flying in the sky and I deiced to go after her. I followed her to northern Canada. She landed and started crying.


	7. Egyptian Mission Pt1

Sam's P.O.V

I landed next to Alex and held her close.

"Hey its okay Alex, shhh shhh its okay." I said to her.

"No its not Sam! I-I remember my mother's murder…. I miss her so much…." She sobbed into my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth.

"She's not really gone, she's in your heart." I said.

"Sam… you don't understand. She died right in front of me… On my birthday. I miss her so much." She cried.

I frowned. What could I possibly say to make her feel better?

"I know you miss her but you have me and everyone else and we will never leave you." I said tilting her head up, looking into her eyes. She looked at me with tears in her eyes as I wiped them away.

"Promise?" She said softly.

"Promise." I said.

Alex smiled and laid her on my chest and sighed. We sat on the ground and watched the sun set. I realized Alex had fallen asleep. I flew her back to New York.

Alex's P.O.V

Next day….

I was sitting in History class when the teacher announced we would be taking a field trip to see the Greek, Roman and Egyptian exhibits. I was so excited that during training I froze the whole training area, then got chewed out by Furry. I have the feeling he doesn't like me or something. As I was walking home I got that feeling I was being watched again. I ignored it but I got pulled into an alley way. I tried to scream but someone covered my mouth.

"Sh! Its me Peter!" I heard someone say. I squinted and saw Peter in is Spiderman outfit.

"Peter you almost gave me heart attack!" I whispered yelled.

"Sorry! I needed to talk to you. How come you lost control of your powers before?" He asked.

I honestly didn't know.

"I'm not sure." I said. "Usually my powers don't react to my emotions like that. Its probably nothing."

"Okay but if it does turn into something I think you should talk to Dr. Strange." Peter said.

I nodded and headed home.

That night I had a weird dream. I was in some sort of palace and there where a ton of people staring at me. Suddenly I became aware of a necklace that was being placed on me and then I woke up.

The next day it was raining cats and dogs. When we got to the museum for the field trip my hair had started to frizz out. (For those of you who don't know when it rains my hair goes poofy. Its not usually a big deal but its highly annoying.) Anyway I was quite litterly bouncing up and down in excitement.

Danny's P.O.V

I was half listening to the guide. I was watching Alex take note, or at least that's what I thought she was doing.

"Alex can I copy your notes?" Sam asked.

"What notes?" She asked confused.

I looked at her note book and saw some drawings. Some were really good and the others not so much. There was one of a lion, something I think was supposed to be a deer and an ankh necklace.

"Sorry I was doodling. It's a habit." She said shyly.

After lunch the class when into the Egyptian wing. I noticed Alex went over to a display case with some hieroglyphs on it.

"Alex?" I said. She just kept staring at it. I looked at it too and was shocked at what I saw. It was us, the whole team.

"Please tell me you see that too Danny." She said scared.

I nodded.

"We should tell the others." I said. She nodded.

Suddenly a portal opened up and sucked us in.

Peter's P.O.V

I noticed Danny and Alex where gone. If he was trying to make a move on her….

"Hey guys have you seen Alex and Danny?" I asked.

"They were over there a minute ago." Luke said. We all went over to where they were and saw the painting.

"Okay that's really creepy." Sam said. "And is it me or is the picture glowing?" He said.

Suddenly a portal opened up and sucked us in.

Alex's P.O.V

~10 minutes before~

I woke up in a room tied to a chair. There was light coming from a high window. The room was decorated ancient Egyptian style with pictures of Isis, Hours, Nut and Osiris. There where statues and jewels on the ground. Also a shirtless Danny ties to a chair… Wait a second. Danny's shirtless! I squeaked and blushed like nuts. Suddenly four men warring Anubis masks and a man in dark robes, like an ancient priest would ware, entered.

"Ah our new queen has finally awoken." The man said.

I looked confused. I looked down and saw I was in an Egyptian dress, no shoes, and bracelets on. I looked into a mirror and saw I had thick eye liner on and my hair was cut into a bob. Wait, THEY CUT MY HAIR?!

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU CUT MY HAIR?!" I yelled. I was furious. I hate having my hair cut.

"But this is the proper attire for a queen." Said the man. "And you will be queen." He said.

**(Hey sorry for not updating for a week. I has to fix my laptop charger. Anyway this is chapter and the next few are kind of based off one of my favorite book series. The Kane Chronicles.) **


	8. Egyptian Mission Pt2

Alex's P.O.V

Then man took out a sack of something and put in his hands and blew it on me.

Danny's P.O.V

I saw a man blow purple dust on Alex. She blinked several times.

"You name Alexia the third queen of Egypt." The man said. "You will usher in a new age and reawaken the great king." The man said. The Great King?

"Yes sir." She said.

Meanwhile….

Sam's P.O.V

The portal dumped us in the dessert. Great…

"Great, we're in the middle of nowhere, it's a million and one degrees out here and I'm in skirt." I said. It was true, Peter Luke and I were in skirts and Ava was in Egyptian dress.

"Hello there!" A voice said we all looked and saw a guy with camels. He was wearing a head scarf and wearing all white.

"The name's Akins. You folks lost?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we're looking for our friends Alex and Danny." Ava said.

"Wait is her full name Alexia?" Akins asked. We all nodded and he frowned.

"I think you better come with me."

Ava's P.O.V

We travel for an hour on hot, sweaty stinky camels. If the heat didn't kill me I think the camels smell would. Akins told us he was the son of a wealthy merchant who traveled as far as China for goods. He didn't let wealth go to his head which was kind of surprising. He told us how his mom was the high priestess of Bast the cat goddess. When we got into the city people were setting up for something.

"What are they doing?" Peter asked.

"The coronation for the new queen is tonight. There's going to be a party afterwards. The queen will also be choosing her head body guard." Akins told us.

When we got to Akins' home we saw an older man was auguring with some men in armor. The tied him up and took him away.

"Oh no…" Akins said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"They've been arresting innocent people for the past month." Akins said.

Later that night everyone was in the palace to see the new queen.

Peter's P.O.V

We watched as a man in purple robes stood in front of everyone.

"Citizens of Egypt! Meet your new queen! Alexia the Great!" The man said.

Alex came out wearing a royal Egyptian dress with Danny by her side. He was dressed like a warrior and holding a sword. Alex bowed her head and the purple robed man put a crown on her head.

"Hey are those your friends?" Akins asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are their eyes naturally purple?" He asked.

"He's right!" Ava said.

I looked and saw that they were correct. Alex's and Danny's eyes where both bright purple. Alex's eyes had a mischievous glint in them with a mix of evil and Danny's eyes looked evil and cruel.

"Something's seriously wrong." Luke said.

Later that night Akins was able to sneak us in the palace. Akins got us in by telling the guard that we were new guards.

That's when things got dark.

**(Hey won't be able to update as fast for a while.)**


	9. Egyptian Mission Pt3

**(Hey so I'm sick of getting Mary Sue comments! Everyone has their weakness and I just haven't shown you Alex's yet. So if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all okay? I'm sick of it! I work really hard on these stories and I don't need your crap! Words hurt….)**

Peter's P.O.V

We snuck into the throne room and saw Alex and Danny. Their eyes where still purple but Danny's eyes where a tad darker than before. Alex was writing something on papyrus paper while Danny was standing by her side.

"What do you think she's writing?" Sam asked.

"Probably a royal decree." Akins said. "It might have something to do with all the arrests."

"Queen Alexis!" A man said coming in. It was the same man from the coronation except he was warring a red robe instead of purple.

"High Priest Abasi." She said looking up from her writing.

"The preparations are coming along. Soon we will summon Seth and I will rule Egypt for all eternity!" Abasi laughed.

"No… He can't summon Seth! He'll bring only bring destruction!" Akins said in worry. "That why they're arresting people, to use as sacrifices!"

"We have to stop them!" Luke said.

"Who's there?!" Danny yelled. Suddenly we were surrounded by guards with pointy spears.

"Aw crap." I said.

Alex's P.O.V

I watched Danny bring four people to my throne. I growled and glared at them.

"Who are these people?" I snarled.

"Alex it's us! Peter, Ava, Sam and Luke!" The boy with brown hair and blue eyes said.

I got up from my throne and went over to him. I slapped him harshly on his face.

"It's ALEXIS! Not Alex." I hissed. "Send them to the dungeon and put them with the others."

"Yes your highness." Danny said taking them away.

"Alex you have to remember us!" the short boy said as they were taken away.

I realized their names where familiar.

"Your highness are you quite all right?" A guard asked.

"Uh yes. I'm just tired." I said quickly. I got up and went to my room.

I stared out from the balcony of my room and sighed. Why did their names sound so familiar? Had I known them as a child? Wait come to think of it I don't remember anything up till this morning. What the heck was going on?

Suddenly, like getting hit with a bunch of bricks, I remembered everything.

"Oh no." I said.

I took off running to the dungeon, but not before grabbing a sword. I knew things were going to get messy.

Peter's P.O.V

So now where stuck in the dungeon with Danny guarding door, greate….


	10. Egyptian Mission Pt4

**(Hey so this will be the last chapter with the Egyptian mission. And- HEY!**

**Dead Pool: Sup this Dead Pool! **

**Get out of here! You're not supposed to be here till the next chapter! Security!)**

Alex's P.O.V

I got to dungeon and saw Danny and some other guards guarding the door.

"Let them out!" I commanded.

"I'm sorry but you have no authority anymore." Abasi said coming out of the shadows.

"Dramatic much?" I said raising my sword. It suddenly flew out of my hand and into his.

"Aw crap…" I said.

Sam's P.O.V

We heard Alex from the other side of the cell. She sounded back normal.

"Alex?!" I yelled.

"Can't talk now!" She said.

Alex's P.O.V

Abasi swung the sword at me. If wasn't for my marshal art training I would have been chopped to bits minutes ago. I had to snap Danny out of his trance or I'd be chopped Alex.

"_Use your powers! You have more than you know." _A voice said

"_Excitare!" _I yelled and Danny snapped out it. But I was still trying ignore that fact he didn't have a shirt on.

"Danny go free everyone I have a plan!" I said dodging another attack

"Got It!" Danny said running to free them.

I picked up a sword and charged ad Abasi as be began a sword fight.

Slash, cut, jab and swipe. I let my instincts take over but I knew I couldn't hold out for long.

Danny's P.O.V

I freed the others and told them that Alex was fighting Abasi. We all ran to her only to find her losing in the fight. Abasi knocked her down and held the sword at the neck.

"Bow to your king!" He said.

He was going to kill her! I ran at Abasi and punched him **(yes he's using his powers) **and he flew into the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I said.

I felt someone hug me.

"Thanks for saving me." Alex said.

Alex's P.O.V

About three hours all of us were standing in front of the city and Akins' mother made a speech. Then she asked me, will I stay and be queen or leave?

I wasn't sure. On the one hand if I stayed I could make my mark on history, maybe change the future. But then I'd never find Uncle Roy or talk to dad. If I went with my friends then I could do all those things and more.

"I'm going with my friends." I said.

Danny, Peter and Sam looked the most relieved to hear that. But then we all realized something, how do we get home?

Five hours later we were still looking for a way home. I was starting to get worried, what if we never got home? Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Hey don't worry we'll get home." Peter said pulling me into a hug.

"I hope so." I said.

It was a good half hour till midnight when Akins found a way for us to get home. At midnight his mom could open a portal to send us back to our own time. Man, Harry and Mr. Osborn are going to freak out when I get back.

I didn't tell the others this but Harry and his dad were the closest thing I had to a family at this time. The only father figure I have ever had was my uncle and well, there's only so much you can learn from a guy who works as a museum curator. Plus, I was always a farming town girl. Yeah I lived in an apartment but other than that I helped on my friend's farm, I rode horses, and I went fishing almost every day during the summer. The only thing I didn't do was hunt.

But in all truth, I missed Harry. He was the closes thing I've had to a sibling in a long time…

At midnight Akins' mom opened a portal back to our world. We were each given an amulet, Sam got an amulet with the symbol Shu the air god, Luke got the amulet of Horus, Peter got Thoth, Ava got Bastet, Danny got Ma'at and I got Anubis and an Ankh embedded with a sapphire.

"Also I have this for Ava." Akins said. He kissed her on the lips before we all stepped through the portal, with Ava blushing like heck.

When we appeared back in the museum it didn't look like any time had passed. The only thing different was my hair. Still short…. Great….

**(Hey that's it for this chapter. So my grandmother passed away this morning and I will be going to the funeral in Minnesota in a few weeks, maybe days. Any way I paired the characters with gods that I think best fitted them. Also-HEY! **

**Dead Pool: I'll be in the next chapter! Heck I'll be writing it! Also Kindness here probably doesn't want people to know this but there's a big twist coming- *gets knocked out* **

**Rapunzel: *knocked him out with her frying pan* Does he ever shut up?**

**Nope. Thanks though. Anyway yeah Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa will be joining us here for a big surprise! Also Jack Frost! WOOT!) **


	11. Dead Pool

**(Hey so I finally got Dead Pool back in the story. **

**Jack Frost: Hey so when do we come in?**

**Anna: Yeah! I want to meet Spider Man!**

**Rapunzel: Yeah! **

**Merida: I want to have a contest with Hawk Eye! **

**Elsa and Hiccup: *just shrug* **

**In a like two chapters. Okay so just hold your horses! **

**Maximus: *nehs angrily* **

**ITS JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH! Also so a lot of these jokes belong to me but feel free to tell them to your friends and family.) **

Alex's P.O.V

All of us where hanging out after training in the tri-carrier.

"Okay so what do call Frosty the Snowman's aunt?" I asked.

"I don't know what?" Luke asked.

"Aunt-arctica." I said.

Everyone laughed, but there was a laugh that I didn't recognize. It sounded kind of like the Joker's laugh from Batman. I turned my head and saw Dead Pool. I honestly have no idea how he got here and that freaks me out. He's like a ninja, well kind of, ninjas aren't cuckoo in the head.

"You must be Fury's new hero." He said addressing me. "Are you sure you're not a thief? Because you've stolen my heart."

If it wasn't for my mask everyone would have seen my red face. Boys don't normally flirt with me like that. Well, except for Sam but other than him, no one ever flirted with me.

"Shucks.." I said looking down.

_**Danny's P.O.V**_

_**I didn't like Dead Pool flirting with (A/N: DEAD POOL STOP MESSING WITH MY COMPUTER!) **_Alex. He needs to back off.

Peter's P.O.V

I didn't like Dead Pool before, now I hate him. Seriously where does he get off hitting on her?

Sam's P.O.V

Man that was a good pick up line! I have to use that! But he needs to stay away from Alex.

Dead Pool's P.O.V

I knew what Nova, Iron Fist and Spiderman where thinking but I can't let that distract me from my mission. I just had to get Guardian alone somehow. Wait! I have an idea you readers are going to love.

"So Guardian do you like animals?" I asked.

"Yeah I love animals!" she said.

I smirked.

"How about we go to Central Park Zoo after dark?" I asked.

"Isn't that breaking and entering? I don't think I can break the law." She said.

Ug goody two shoes.

"Well its not like we're stealing a lion or anything." I said.

"Well…. Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt…" she said unsure.

I smirked. This was going to work perfectly.

Alex's P.O.V

I was going to meet Dead Pool at the Zoo at 8'oclock tonight. Harry was asking who this guy was and what time I would be back. Even Mr. Osborn was asking these questions, though he still didn't know I was Guardian. I told them he was a guy who I met and we were just hanging out and I'd be back my midnight at the latest.

I got there a little yearly. I was warring my costume but also some body spray. Well I didn't want to smell bad. I felt someone try to sneak up on my.

"Dead Pool, I know its you." I said not turning around.

"How did you know?!" Dead Pool coming out of the bushes.

"Years of studding at the Kunoichi academy of Japan." I said shortly.

We snuck in to the zoo. Man, it was so peaceful without so many people around. There were no crowds blocking the animals, no whining children and no people dropping gum on the ground. It was just perfect. Maybe to perfect….

"Hey you want to go see the penguins?" Dead Pool asked.

"Sure, but doesn't something feel off to you?" I asked nervously.

"Nope!" He said pulling me to the penguins.

Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back and the whole world went black.

When I woke up I was strapped to a table. I was relieved to know my mask was still on my face but where was I? Ug, I shouldn't have trusted Dead Pool and now look where I am!

"Well, look who finally woke up." A deep voice said from the shadows. I looked and saw Taskmaster emerge from the shadows.

"Okay why do all bad guys make dramatic entrances? Seriously, its overdone and its stupid." I said.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain everywhere. I screamed loudly till it stopped.

"Not another word out of you." He hissed.  
"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Because I need your power." He said bluntly.

Wow so original. Seriously! Can't bad guys come up with more original? Suddenly I felt like I was being suck of all my energy.

"Soon I'll have all you powers." He said.

The world was starting to blacken. My last thought before blacking out was help.

Loki's P.O.V

I watched Taskmaster drain Alex. No, that would not happen. I summoned an ice beast to save her. If I couldn't get her myself so this was the best I could do.

I watched as the ice beast attack Taskmaster. It took about 15 minutes for the ice beast to get Alex. I sent it to drop her off in central park.

Harry's P.O.V

It was 12:50 and dad called the cops to look for Alex. I check near the Zoo and found her out cold dress normally. I tried waking her up but nothing worked. I took out my phone and dialed 911 and an ambulance arrived. I called dad and told him I was with Alex in the ambulance. I hope she's okay.

Alex's P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital room. What had happened?

"Alex! You're awake!" I heard a voice say. I looked and saw Harry sitting on a chair next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You tell us." Mr. Osborn said coming in.

The strange thing was I didn't remember anything after leaving.

"I-I can't remember…" I said. Okay things where getting really crazy. There's only one person who might know something. My uncle, Thor.

**(Hey so I'm going to start a new Randy Cunningham story soon and update my fairly odd parents story soon. Also here's a list of songs I think fit some Ultimate Spiderman characters: **

**Peter: Hero by Skillet**

**Sam: Everything is Awesome from Lego movie**

**Ava: Roar by Katy Perry**

**Danny: Eye of the Tiger **

**Luke: Remember the Name by Fort Minor**

**Furry: I'll Make a Man out of You**

**Anyway I'll be heading to Minnesota on Thursday morning so updates might be slow.) **


	12. When the Past comes to Present Pt1

**(Hey so big news! I might be getting a new laptop soon since mine is wonk. If you don't get that word its from Randy Cunningham 9****th**** grade ninja. Also I'm having a contest for anyone who's interested. The Contest is a Poetry contest, if you can write the best poem about Ultimate Spiderman that you get three chapters dedicated to you! Please send them through private messaging.)**

Alex's P.O.V

I got out of the hospital two days later. Mr. Osborn got me a new cell phone so he could keep track of me. Wow, he was really acting like a dad to me. Harry was acting like an older brother. Huh, I guess we're a family.

Anyway the day after I got out of the hospital I decided to pay a visit to my uncle, Thor. Only problem was how to approach this. Do I just barge in demanding to talk to Thor or do I knock on the door saying, _Hey its Thor's niece! Can I come in? _Gah! I don't know…

Harry's P.O.V

We were still planning Alex's party. It was in three days and we were having a few issues with the guest list. I may or may not have accidently invented Alex's arch enemy Stacy West from school. Stacy is an air headed bully to Alex. Every day she embarrassed her or embarrassed her in so many ways Alex made a list. She's going to kill me.

Alex's P.O.V

I walked to Avengers' tower. My plan was to knock on the door and ask to speak to Thor. If that didn't work there was always plan B.

I tried knocking and they tried to blast me with lasers. Okay plan B.

I hid behind a bush and transformed into my Guardian costume and flew up to the landing pad. I looked around and walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!" I heard. I suddenly felt an electric shock and the whole world went black.

Thor's P.O.V

I ran to where the intruder was and saw her fall to the ground. That's when I noticed her staff, it was a smaller version of Loki's staff. Wait…

I bent down and was about to remove her mast when the others came in.

"Thor what's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

"And who's she?" Black asked.

"My niece." I said.


	13. When the Past comes to Present Pt2

Thor's P.O.V

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Please tell us you have another sibling other that Loki and this is their child not Loki's." Iron Man.

"She is Loki's child. I have not seen her in over elvenyears." I said. I gently took of Alex's mask.

Alex had grown to look almost exactly like her mother. Same face, same body type, and same wave in her hair. The only differences where the two scars on her face and he was black not brown. **(Yes I know in her description her hair was brown but it's black now. It'll make sense soon.) **

"Okay you owe us an explanation Thor." Black Widow said.

I had put Alex in an empty guest room.

"Alright Thor, tell us her story."

I sighed.

"It was over eleven years ago. Alex's mother had been murdered an Alex was not taking it well, she refused to eat, talk or go outside. Loki wanted to take custody of her and take her to bring her to this dimension."

"Wait this dimension?" Hulk asked.

"Alex is from another dimension. Loki accidently traveled there chasing a monster when he met Alex's mother and fell in love. Alex's mom, Maria, was a remarkable woman, a fighter, a musician, a writer and had heart as big as the sky. Maria had a bad marriage that ended two months before she met Loki. When Alex was born Maria's ex-husband attacked her and Alex, they both lived. Alex had shown signs of having ice powers as soon as she was born. We each gave her powers that she'll discover when she turns sixteen. Loki stayed with them in their world up until Maria's murder. When I saw that Alex was getting to sad I erased her memory and sent her to Maria's brother Roy's house. I haven't seen Alex since today."

Everyone was quite until Iron Man broke the silence.

"So she doesn't remember Loki?" he asked.

"I remember everything." A voice said. We all looked and saw Alex leaning agents the wall.

"Alex I-" I began.

"Don't bother uncle. I forgive you, but I have some questions." She said.

"Ask away."

"How come I have ice powers and other abilities, why do my eyes change color, how come I'm unaffected by temperature and who here thought it was a good idea to dye my hair black? I look like Cleopatra's sister."

"Okay in order, you were born with them, I'm not sure, something to do with your powers and I thought you had natural black hair?" I said.

Alex's P.O.V

"My hair is naturally brown." I said.

"Then how did your hair change color?" Black Widow asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with my genetics?" I said. "Anyway I need to leave…"

"Hey where are you staying at?" Hawkeye asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell them I'm staying with a former villain and his son?

"Uh…" I said.


	14. Loki visits

Alex's P.O.V

"Um uhhh…." I said. Luckily I didn't have to answer. The alarm went off and the Avengers ran off. Well except for Thor.

"Stay here okay? We'll speak more after." He said before running off and leaving me alone.

Great, I'm alone in Avengers tower with nothing to do. I started walking around bored out of my mind with no one here. Well unless you count J.A.R.V.U.S, but he's a program, not a person. I found my way into the training room. Oh, this could be fun.

Three hours later…

I had created a frozen master piece. Statues of various Greek gods and goddess, monsters and some demi-gods.

"Perfect." I said. I created an ice sword and attacked the ice monsters.

"DIE!" I yelled.

Thor's P.O.V

We came back four hours later and didn't see Alex anywhere. Did she leave?

Alex's P.O.V

Thirty minutes before the Avengers got back….

I had unfroze everything. This normally took a lot of energy so I did what any normal person would do, sleep in a soft snow pile.

Black Widow's P.O.V

I found Alex sleep in the training room on a pile of snow. When she's sleeping she really looks like Thor and Loki. I'm not sure how to describe it but she does.

"Hey Thor, I found her!" I yelled.

Thor's P.O.V

I picked up Alex while she slept.

"Well what do we have?" A voice said.

I turned around a saw Loki.

"Give me my daughter, and I might not destroy you." Loki said.


End file.
